Welcome To The Real World Remake!
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Set after Reign Storm, Vlad is enjoying his alone time by torturing Danny with everything he has..but Vlad isn't the only one out for Danny, Periah is back...and he's angry. This is a Remake story
1. Alone with The Enemy

_(I've become a Danny Phantom addict again ((lol)) So, I've decided to revise and redo my old DP story ((back in the Periah Days lol)) There's not much of a change except for a few words and lines and all that...but..trust me, it will be in better format_

_ENJOY ((Read and Review))_

_((Also, reminder...I have put "Phantom" for when Danny goes ghost and "Plasmius" when Vlad goes ghost so...hopefully you won't get confused now))_

"What, that I used two fourteen year old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king? It's Chess Danial, Of course you don't understand. Then again, you never really did..."

Feeling weak, Danny closed his eyes and he drifted to sleep. _"Danny?...DANNY!"_

Danny quickly shot up into a sitting position and sitting infront of him was Vlad, and at his side was Jack and Maddie. "Mom? Dad?..."

The two looked up, and they smiled happily. "Oh, Danny we were so worried you'd never wake up...Vlad had found you lying unconsious outside, he said you had been attacked by the Wisconsin Ghost."

Danny growled softly, as a small grin played across Vlad's face, then he looked to Maddie. "So..the city is safe now? No more ghost king?"

Maddie nodded lightly as she pulled Danny into a hug, and kissed him on the head. "Yes, and sense all the trouble is gone..me, your father and Jazz are heading off to a ghost convention."

Danny blinked and he looked up. "What about me?"

Maddie looked down, still hugging him.

"We want you to rest up, you've been through alot, So..."

She turned and Jack jumped up behind Vlad.

"...V-Man will be staying here with you!"

Hearing this, Danny nearly jumped to his feet but he was held down by Vlad's hands on his shoulders.

"Splendid idea, will get to know each other so much better..." Danny growled under his breath, eyes flashing green and Vlad smirked evilly.

------------------------------

"Good bye sweetie...rest up."

As Danny said his last good-byes, he was suddenly thrown into the wall and Vlad Plasmius stepped up.

"Danial Fenton...the day has come for you to die."

Danny quickly jumped to his feet, and in a flash, he was Danny Phantom. "My parents may have been stupid to keep me home alone with you, but that doesn't mean you can destroy me!" With that, he raised his hand and threw a ecto-beam at Vlad, sending him through the door and he followed after, but when he landed...Vlad was gone.

"Nice try Danial...Try again!" Vlad then came out of no where, and he kicked Danny into the wall, then he flew over and took a hold of his neck. "To think YOU saved the city from being destroyed...a mere child, I hardle believe it." As he spoke, Vlad's hand began to glow a dangerous red, and just as he was about to attack...

"Danny!"

Hearing the voice, the two dropped to the ground, and stood in there human forms...just as Sam turned the corner. "Danny? Your ok!"

The two shared a warm hug, and Vlad sneered angerly. "Yes, We are all very grateful he got a second chance..I would be DEVASTATED to see our young friend go.." As they broke the hug, Danny glared over, eyes flashing green but then Sam nudged him.

"Where'd everyone go?"

Danny looked over and sighed.

"They went to a ghost convention..Mom, Dad, and Jazz...leaving me here with..."

"Danny cannot have friends over, and Sam I'm sure your parents are worrying about your safety."

Vlad then pushed her away as she left, and then he turned and grabbed a hold of Danny's arm and dragged him inside. "I've longed for this day Danial, you know I have..."

Danny growled angerly as he was slammed into the couch, and he quickly transformed into Phantom, as Vlad became Plasmius with a sigh. "I have been left with no choice..." and without another word, Vlad flew through Danny and vanished. Danny blinked looking down to his chest, then he looked up.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

---------------------------------------

Vlad landed in a room as he flew into his house and he smirked seeing the ecto-machine before him. "Danial will be joining me weither he wants to or not..."

------------------------------------------

At Fenton Work, Danny stood at the door looking out for any sign of Vlad, after hours of not seeing him, he gave up and being tired...he dropped onto the couch and passed out and Just as he did, Vlad appeared as Plasmius and at his side was the ecto-machine..sending out a soft hum in the quiet room.

"So long Danny Phantom AND Fenton..."

As the hum continued, Danny shifted softly in his sleep and rolled onto his back. "Mom..dad left another invention on..."

As Vlad watched, a sneer on his face, the ecto-machine began to glow and this happening, Danny jumped up and he gasped.

"Vlad...your back!?"

Vlad smirked evilly, and he leaned forward. "Why of course, your mother DID say I was watching you." Just as Vlad reached forward to grab him, he vanished through the couch.

"Nice try..Plasmius." Danny then flew through again, and he punched Vlad hard in the face, then he vanished through the wall, flying off. "Good..gone." Just then, he ran smack into Vlad. "Wait..how did you?" As Danny swung his fist, Vlad stepped to the side then he hit Danny hard in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

"Danial...we maybe the same type of ghost, but I have had my powers much longer then you...don't dare try and power over me."

After Danny hit the ground, he painfully pushed himself up and he looked as Vlad landed infront of him.

"I wanted to use your idiot-fathers machine, but I guess now I won't have to."

As Vlad reached to grab him, Danny went intangable. "Why don't you go home and enjoy your alone time?" With that, Vlad vanished and Danny quickly stood looking around. "I've got to tell Tucker and Sam..." Just as he jumped up to take off, a belt was wrapped around his waist and his whole body was hit with an electric shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny closed his eyes as the electricity surged through his body, and he continued to scream, as Vlad appeared.

"You can no longer go ghost young Danial..it's time to face reality."

As the electricty continued, everything around Danny went black and as he looked behind him, Danny Phantom fell into a black hole.

"What's happening?"

As he looked around, voices began to be heard. "_I told you, he went to hang out with his friends and he was found like this."_

_----------------------------- _

Danny shook his head, still seeing darkness "M..Mom!"

Hearing this, Maddie quickly jumped up and she ran to the side of the bed, crying. "Danny..Please wake up."

Danny Phantom stood in the middle of the black void, and memories surrounded him.

_"I don't need to win.." _

_"Your mom said fatal.." _

_"Having such powers is a burden..." _

_"Danny!" _

Phantom gripped his head tightly and he screamed loudly.

Quickly, Danny jumped up and he gripped his head, and screamed out as well, but then his arm was grabbed.

"Danny...calm down.."

As this happened, Vlad stood against the wall watching with a smirk, then he quickly changed his look to terror, as Maddie and Jack looked over. "I'm so sorry for what happened...I should have paid more attention to the poor boy."

As the day went by, Danny finally woke up and Vlad sat right at his side. "You see Danny...You are nothing more then a human, you can't possible win now."

Danny growled angerly, and as he attemted to go ghost, he screamed out and collapsed to the ground. Vlad stood up, and he became Plasmius and lifted Danny up.

"Join me, or you will suffer the pain of living as a human...your choice."

As Danny looked to Vlad in fright, a knock came to the door and the two went back to normal, as Jazz walked in.

"Danny...I'm so sorry."

Danny watched quietly, then he grabbed her arms.

"Jazz, I don't want to..."

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his chest and as Jazz left in worry, Vlad took a hold of him...and the two vanished. Later that night, the silence was broken as a glass fell to the ground and shattered...and then a scream.

((READ & REVIEW))


	2. The King is Back

(_I looked at this chapter and said..."What the hell was I thinking!?" As I went through re-doing it and re-writing it, I couldn't help to laugh and such, I mean...I don't even think it went well with the first chapter, but, what the heck...I was new at this, and young...give me a break. But, anyway READ & REVIEW))_

In the ghost zone, Fright Knight rode/flew down into Periah Dark's castle and as he made it in, he climbed down from his horse, and he nealed before the coffin. "Great Ghost King! Be...Reborn!!" With that, the coffin began to rumble then it opened and the king stepped out.

"Thou who put me here...to die...SHALL PAY!"

------------------------------

Danny quickly jumped up in a cold sweat, then he blinked looking to the side at a bowl of soup that rested on a desk beside him. "This isn't my house!" Quickly, Danny left the room and he ran quickly down the hall..but then was soon stopped as he hit a door, and as he looked, a dead vulture stood before him.

"Careful kid...you can get hurt just by doing that."

Danny gasped, and as he took off running, he smacked into Vlad.

"Ah, hello Danial...have a nice nap?"

"I'm not staying here."

Vlad smirked and he pressed the button of the belt, then he jumped into the air turning into Plasmius. "Come on then, give me your best shot."

Danny blinked looking to the belt, then he swallowed and looked up. "Fine...GOING GHOST!"

In a flash, Danny became Phantom and he flew forward in triumpth. "Ha...it's over now Plasmius!" As he swung his fist forward, Vlad grabbed a hold of his wrist and he gripped it tightly, and then he snapped and Danny screamed out as he began to get electricutred.

"Falling for a trick like that...it's bad for your health Danial."

Danny struggled with Vlad's hand, as he grew weak from the shocks and slowly began to become Fenton again.

Vlad smirked seeing this, and he leaned forward, keeping a tight grip on his hand. "Come on Danial, don't dissappoint me...you can't go human yet, time to face the pain." He then laughed, as Danny began to scream out more.

---------------------------

Periah flew over Amity Park, Fright Knight at his side and he looked down. "Citizen's of Amity park..Your doom is coming VERY soon." As the two flew, everything under them began to die and rot away, and then zombies appears...and the town went into panic.

---------------------------------

Just as Danny was about to pass out, the wall exploded and galloping in was...Fright Knight. "Release the boy to ME!"

Vlad quickly dropped Danny and he looked over. "Well well, if it isn't the "Servent" I haven't seen you in so long, we should go out for tea."

Before he could say anymore, Periah stood before him. "Where is the child, tell!, and I won't have you killed."

Vlad blinked, and he chuckled nervously. "He's right here with me of course." Periah looked to Danny, then he lifted him off the ground and laughed.

-----------------------

"His name is Vlad Masters, you should know him...richest man out there, he was last seen with my brother...they've both vanished." As Jazz told the cops everything, Maddie and Jack sat in the house, both in sadness.

At the Manson's, Sam lay in her bed, curled up into a ball, pillow over her head..and in the door way was her mother. "Come now, you've missed two days of school, I assure you..your friend..will return."

Sam growled angerly, just hearing the fake worry in her mothers voice and she sat up, her make-up a mess, along with her hair and clothes. "I'm not going to school and that's FINAL!" She then laid down once more.

Down stairs, there was pounding on the door and as it opened, Tucker ran in, heading up stairs.

"Sam, I saw Danny...the Ghost king has him!!"

Hearing this, Sam quickly jumped up and the two were off.

As they made it to the middle of the city, they gasped at the destruction of the town, and the zombies..and over it all was Periah and Fright Knight and Danny. "Danny!!"

"Citizens of Amity park, it's time to die!!"

As everyone ran around in a panic, Tucker and Sam did nothing as they watched. "We have to get Danny."

Tucker watched everyone run around then he looked over. "How!? Danny is way up there with the most powerful ghost of the ghost zone, and we can't fly!"

Sam looked around, then she looked up, look of determination on her face. "We lead them to us..." With that, Sam stepped forward and screamed out. "Look, two random kids in the middle of no were, with a little ghostly ring."

Quickly the Fright Knight galloped down towards the two, and as he slashed at the two, Danny dropped down to the ground.

"Danny?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes and he looked up seeing Tucker and Sam. "Guys..." His eyes then closed and he collapsed.

----------------------------

At Fenton Works, Jazz quickly made her way upstairs and as she entered the attic, she slammed her hand onto a red button and the city became surrounded by a ghost shield.

"Amity Park..

...has come to dooms day...

...Amity Park has come to...

...doooo...

...oooms...

day..."

Tucker stood at the window watching everything get destroyed, then he looked and Sam stood beside the bed watching Danny's unconsious body.

Danny watched in his dreams as the city got destroyed, and he moaned lightly. "No...stop.."

Suddenly, the door burst open and as Sam and Tucker looked, two ghost soilders walked in. "The boy..." As they stepped forward, Danny quickly sat up.

"Get away from them!" He jumped from the bed and as he went to turn into Phantom, he screamed out and fell to the ground. "Right...I can't go ghost."

Sam watched worriedly, and Tucker stepped back.

"What do we do now?" Just as the two soilders jumped foward, they suddenly shattered and stepping from the smoke was Ember, guitar in hand.

"Don't get your hopes up, that will NEVER happen again." She then vanished in a flash, and the three booked it outside, and when they did they all gasped as all the ghost Danny had fought, were now fighting off the bad guys. "There..Helping?"

Ember stepped up beside them, and she smirked looking to Danny. "You can be a good kid sometimes..."

She then winked and began fighting. Danny then picked up a near by pole, and the three of them began to fight.

As time passed, more and more ghost came and Danny dropped to the ground. "I can't..I can fight anymore..."

Sam pulled Danny to his feet, but he slowly began to fade and she backed up, as he dropped to the ground motionless, and just as the soilders moved in, the others surrounded the three and fought, and Danny began to glow, and then a second later, he awoke and his eyes glew green.

"I won't let you WIN!"

Danny then jumped up and he screamed out, and the belt shattered and he became Phantom.

Quickly he went around and began to fight off all the ghost, and then when he was done, Periah and Fright Knight were left standing. "I've beat you once..and I can do it again." The fight between the three began, and it went for hours and hours, and as it all ended...Danny hovered over Amity Park and he smiled, waving to everyone as they cheered and waved, and he smiled as Sam and Tucker waved back. Over at Fenton works, Jazz stood on the roof and she smiled up at Danny and she raised her hand and waved. Her only brother, and she was glad with him, cause she couldn't ask for a better one.

Far away in the ghost zone, though Periah and Fright Knight lay dead...another evil lies waiting, for of course...We all know, happy ending don't last forever. Red eyes began to glow, and then there was an evil laugh...and it echoed through the ghost zone, and Danny shook in fright.

(_Yes, I've changed the ending...well, that means "SEQUEL!" Ok, I don't think you would call it that, but OH WELL. But do expect more chapters or another story continuing from this_

_Read and Review, even tell me if I should continue or not...who knows what could happen))_


End file.
